


The Stillness

by furiedheart



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Glorious smut, Loki really loves Tom, M/M, Smut, and likes to get his way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiedheart/pseuds/furiedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki disappears and Tom is left alone with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of one-shots featuring Loki and Tom. Please note that each chapter will have its own rating and will be made known at the beginning of every chapter. Check back for more! :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Rated as General Audiences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki disappears and Tom is left alone with his thoughts.

Sometimes, Loki would leave. The first time it happened, Tom had been afraid. He’d searched the house, walked around the neighborhood. Nothing. It wasn’t until he found the note in the book he was reading that he relaxed, albeit slightly. Wait for me, it read in Loki’s distinct handwriting. Tom supposed that for someone as volatile as Loki was prone to be, some time alone was not only warranted but necessary.

Tom tried not to pry. He didn’t want to pressure Loki into telling him something he didn’t wish to divulge. And so he waited, usually after returning home from work, finding the house noticeably vacant without Loki’s demanding and electric presence. Tom, during moments of paralyzing self-scrutiny, would try to analyze if it had been something he’d done, something he’d said, that would make Loki leave. But often, he couldn’t gauge when Loki’s disappearances were coming. Nothing would seem to be amiss. Such long periods of time would pass that Tom could never find a pattern. And he would study Loki, wonder if he was unhappy. But then Loki, who in all his silence, would find Tom wherever he was in the house and breathe his name into the room and Tom would simply know. Loki, walking by Tom sitting at his desk, would trail long, tapered fingers along the curve of his shoulder, or be waiting for Tom at the door after a long day, wrapping him in a hug both desperate and urgent, murmuring into Tom’s curls.

This time, Tom had been out Christmas shopping. Loki was never quite clear on the reason for all the festivities—“Doesn’t the man eventually die a cruel death?”—but Tom would smile and lean in, capturing Loki’s lips with his own, the other moaning quietly, lacing his fingers with Tom’s. He called out a goodbye as he wound a scarf around his neck. After hearing Loki’s quiet reply from one of the back rooms, he quickly left the flat. He wandered down the snow-laden streets of London, the sky brightly lit with lights strung across rooftops. In all honesty, Tom knew exactly what he wanted to buy for Loki. Earlier in the month, Tom had come across Loki standing by Tom’s desk, his posture leaning, as if he meant to walk away at any moment. Tom could see that he was holding a pen loosely in his left hand, and only after a moment’s hesitation, did he lean down and write something on a clean sheet of paper. Tom cleared his throat, not wanting Loki to think he’d been spying on him. Loki straightened quickly and the pen dropped to the floor.

“Did I startle you, darling?” Tom said, taking a step into the room. 

Loki swallowed and his face became unreadable. He crossed the room, brushing past Tom on his way out, whispering, “Of course not, Thomas.” Tom, accustomed to Loki’s dismissive mannerisms, didn’t let it faze him, but instead approached the desk with curiosity. There, written in Loki’s spiky cursive was one line: “In the frozen woods stood a lone boy…” Tom remembered wondering what Loki could possibly have wanted to write that started with those mysterious words.

Either way, ever since that day the idea had stuck in his mind. He would gift Loki with a leather bound personal journal. Loki had never found technology particularly appealing, so Tom believed this would be a perfect gift for him to explore literary freedom. After purchasing the journal, Tom had rushed back home.

“Loki,” he called, unwrapping himself from scarf and coat. And then he noticed it. The stillness.

“No,” he gasped, dropping the gift bag to the floor and bursting into the living area. On the coffee table was a still cooling cup of tea, an offering. No note. Immediately, their home felt too big without Loki. Tom didn’t bother checking the rest of the flat.

It had been six days. Tom didn’t sleep the first two nights, missing Loki’s body next to him, so identical to his own, but somehow feeling bigger than Tom’s. Tonight, he’d washed the few plates he used for dinner, locked all the doors and drew all the blinds. In their bedroom, Tom cleared the bed and slowly wrapped Loki’s journal in deep green paper. He sipped some tea throughout, knowing he would probably regret it later in the night, but he’d just get up to relieve his bladder when he needed to. After placing Loki’s gift on the bedside table, he lay back on the bed, debating whether to read for a bit. Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked open and Tom froze. The lamp on the bedside table cast that side of the room in shadow, but Tom would recognize that silhouette anywhere.

“Loki,” he whispered, half sitting up in bed.

Loki stood in the doorway, his clothing wrinkled, bruises under his eyes and snowflakes in his black hair. He looked exhausted and on the brink of keeling over. His green eyes were sharp, however, as he stared at Tom. Then, in three long strides, Loki was at Tom’s side, bending over, draping his long body over Tom’s. He settled between Tom’s legs with a weary groan. Tom immediately opened his arms to Loki, accepting his weight on him. Loki smelled of ice and snow and felt just as cold.

“Jesus, you’re freezing,” Tom said, quickly pulling the blanket over their bodies. “Where on earth were--?” He stopped. He didn’t mean to question. He began running circles over Loki’s back, warming him. Loki instinctively ground his hips into Tom’s and whimpered slightly at the friction. Tom bit back a groan, having always loved the feel of Loki above him. But this wasn’t the moment for that. He knew Loki seeking that closeness had everything to do with intimacy and comfort, of safety.

Loki rested his head on Tom’s shoulders and pressed his face into Tom’s neck, breathing in his scent. Loki nestled closer, keeping a tight grip on Tom, who was burning with questions on where he’d been, was he alright, why did he leave, what made him come back. But Loki’s slightly trembling body anchored Tom and stilled his thoughts.

Out of the darkness, Loki’s whisper was loud in Tom’s ear. “I was looking for it, trying to find…but I couldn’t…” And as suddenly as he’d spoken, he was quiet, his breathing slowing and deepening, his body becoming just slightly heavier. He’d fallen asleep, succumbing to exhaustion. Tom wanted to ask. It was in his nature to inquire, to learn. But all in its time, he supposed, when Loki was ready. Placing a kiss on Loki’s temple, Tom turned off the light.

A few hours later, Tom awoke to an urgent pressure on his bladder. Loki was still asleep, his body curled over Tom’s, making it nearly impossible for Tom to disengage himself without waking him. And judging by how tired Loki had been Tom would do anything to avoid disturbing his rest. And so he waited, easing his mind from his insistent bladder and instead on the man sleeping on him, who even now whispered, “Thomas,” in his sleep. Tom smiled into the dark and pressed his thighs tighter against Loki’s hips, pulled him closer and closed his eyes.


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom leaves Loki with a chore and Loki distracts Tom from remembering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a collection of one-shots featuring Loki and Tom. Please note that each chapter will have its own rating and will be made known at the beginning of every chapter. Check back for more! :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Rated as Explicit.

“Loki, the trash, did you forget?” Tom called from the kitchen, staring down at the full trash bin. He’d asked Loki to throw it out this morning just before he’d left for work. Now, after a long day at the office, the trash was still here. 

Loki ambled into the room, a lollipop in his mouth, strawberry by the look of his tainted tongue. “Did you say something, Thomas?”

Tom frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “Darling, the trash. It should have been put on the curb this morning.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep.

Loki’s eyes lit up and he stalked over to Tom, a smile on his lips. “My dear Thomas, I did forget, silly me. But I was so looking forward to you coming home.” He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and maneuvered Tom against the counter. He grazed Tom’s neck with his lips, sticky and warm.

“Loki, no. You’re trying to distract me and it won’t work. I asked you to do something. Why couldn’t…you just…do…” His sentence trailed off as Loki began sucking on his throat. Gently, he tugged at Tom’s skin with the edge of his teeth and Tom moaned. Loki’s hand went to his hip and he pulled Tom against him. 

“Thomas, I missed you,” Loki breathed, moving his lips to Tom’s jaw. Tom could feel himself getting harder, his erection rubbing against Loki, who widened his eyes in exaggerated shock. “Do you have a surprise for me, Thomas?” His hand snaked down between their bodies and he palmed Tom through his trousers. Tom gasped.

“There’s my surprise,” Loki said, kissing Tom’s mouth, his chin, his neck, the chest hair peeking from his shirt. He knelt in front of Tom and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his boxers. He tossed his lollipop away and kissed the tip of Tom’s erection, swollen and red. “Whose is this, Thomas?” 

Tom could barely breathe, his blue eyes blown and staring down at Loki.

“Thomas,” Loki sang, smacking Tom’s cock against his own chin. Tom bucked his hips and gripped the counter top with shaking hands. 

“Yours,” he breathed, swallowing hard. “It’s yours, Loki.”

“Yes,” Loki whispered and took Tom into his mouth. Tom frantically tried not to buck again, but Loki was taking him in deep, he hit the back of his throat. Loki hummed and Tom’s knees almost collapsed. He clenched his fingers tight on the countertop and let his head fall back as Loki’s tongue licked him. Loki hollowed out his cheeks and Tom’s hand flew to Loki’s hair, fisting it. Loki let him go with a smacking sound. 

“What do you want, Thomas?” Loki’s lips were swollen and the green of his eyes was barely a ring around his black pupils. 

Tom swallowed. “You. Now. Fuck me, Loki.”

Loki grinned. “Such naughty language from my gentle Englishman. Turn around.”

Tom faced the counter and felt Loki’s hand between his shoulder blades. “Down, Thomas. I want you down.” He leaned forward and pressed his cheek to the cold countertop. Loki pulled Tom’s trousers further down so they pooled at his ankles. Loki ground his pelvis against Tom’s bottom, eliciting a delicious moan from Tom’s open mouth. He tensed when he felt Loki’s finger at his entrance, but Loki placed his other hand on the small of Tom’s back, soothing him.

“There, Thomas. Slowly now.” Loki pumped his finger in and out and finally added a second. Tom groaned and pushed backward, seeking more friction, needing Loki to be in him now. 

“Please,” he moaned, his cock pressed between him and the hard counter top, no relief whatsoever. 

“Because you asked so nicely, love,” Loki whispered. He took a few seconds to release his cock from his own trousers. Tom squirmed without Loki’s touch and pressed his fingers to his lips. Finally he felt Loki’s cock against him, warm and slick. Loki pushed in slowly, both men holding their breath. Once Loki’s hip bones were pressed against Tom, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Tom’s neck. His hand reached up and pulled Tom’s fingers from his lips, wrapping his own hand over Tom’s mouth and thrusting forward. Tom’s moan was muffled against Loki’s hand. 

“Yes, darling. Moan for me. Go on, Thomas,” Loki whispered, his own breath hitched at the tightness of Tom’s entrance, his heat. Tom moaned louder as Loki’s thrusts became harder and faster. Loki’s skin slapped against Tom’s and his grip over Tom’s mouth tightened. His other hand curled around Tom's shoulder and pulled him up half way, Tom’s back arching. Loki was close, his own moans joining Tom’s stifled whimpers. With a few more thrusts, Loki came in Tom, his hips slamming hard. Tom’s fingers gripped the counter top, holding steady as Loki pushed through his orgasm. Loki’s hips slow, his forehead coming to rest on Tom’s shoulder blade. Tom, his mouth free again, whimpered into the room.

“Loki…please.”

Loki pulled out of Tom and slowly turned him. 

“Can you stand still for me, darling?” Tom nodded breathlessly. “Plant your feet.” Loki knelt and took Tom’s throbbing cock into his mouth again, sucking hard. Tom’s fingers weaved into Loki’s black hair, holding his head still. Loki dropped his hands and allowed Tom to thrust into his mouth. Tom’s hips shot forward, his cock hitting the back of Loki’s throat. His face angled upward, Tom’s body clenched and he released into Loki’s mouth, his orgasm blinding. He put his hand out and leaned against the wall as Loki licked him clean. Loki stood and held Tom by the waist, steadying him. 

“All better, my love?” Tom nodded, his head resting against Loki’s shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed, then.” Once down the hall, Loki asked innocently, “What were we even arguing about?”

Tom’s eyes were closing on him, Loki guiding him to the bed and removing the rest of his clothes. Once under the covers, Tom wrapped himself around Loki and yawned. “I don’t even remember.”

Loki smiled and cradled Tom's head as he reached back to turn off the light, the trash in the kitchen forgotten for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was smut this time. More to follow :)


End file.
